Morning Conversation
by Valie
Summary: Kanade wakes up to Yukino as she does every morning, except there's more kissing and touching to it. As the title says, this is a morning conversation between the sisters. -Kanade/Yukino- -Twincest- -Femslash- -Fluff- -Drabble-


**A/N:** Written for Livejournal's springkink comm. I can't do sibling on sibling smut, it's too squicky to me. I can, however, write hints of a relationship or pg13 stuff involving them (unless there's dark themes which could inspire a higher rating). I don't recall if they ever show show Kanade as an animal in her dreams (post episode 5), but for the purpose of the fic, Kanade's a badger in her dreams. XD I don't know why.

**Prompt:** Kanade/Yukino: coming out - "So how much should we tell our parents?"

**Pairing:** Kanade/Yukino

**Warnings:** Twincest, femslash, fluff, WAFF, mild sexual content (kissing and touching).

**Word count:** 562

--

**Morning Conversation**

With some effort, Kanade opened her eyes slowly from her odd dream. She was beginning to wonder if perhaps there was something wrong with her - dreaming about a kitsune Yukino all the time surely meant there was something wrong with her, right? Beside her, a figure stretched and rested their face against her bare bicep. Lips touched her skin, making her tingle even though she should be well use to it by now. The arm that was draped across her midsection, snaked up to her breasts, cupping one and squeezing playfully. The action was followed by a blush and a giggle from the intruding hand's owner.

"Yuki-chan, not right now." Kanade said even as her back arched against the touch.

The twin giggled and climbed atop her sister, the blanket giving way to reveal Yukino's bare breasts as she moved. Yuki's mouth captured her sister's, kissing her sweetly and as lovingly as she felt for her twin. Kanade allowed herself to be swept away by the gentle lips and fingers that touched her skin, smoothing her hair away from her face and mischievously pulling the blanket to expose her naked skin beneath. With a great amount of control and effort, Kanade reluctantly pushed her sister away softly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She smiled at the pout she received.

"We have to get ready to go home. We have a flight to catch in three hours and you know it takes you forever to get ready." She paused, frowning. "Please tell me you finished packing your suitcase?"

"Kana-chan, you worry too much. You're going to get old before me if you keep on." Yuki giggled.

"You're avoiding the question."

A sigh and Yuki snuggled against her sister's now exposed breasts, grinning at the dark blush that crossed Kana's face. "Of course I did, Kana-chan." She smiled slyly. "Are you going to reward me now?"

"Can you get your mind out of the gutter already?"

"But Kannnnaaaa-chan! You're tooooo cute! I can't help it!" Yuki gave a squeal followed by a feral grin. "All I do is look at you and get dirty thoughts." A pout. "Does that make me a bad girl?"

Kana's eyebrow twitched as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, but ended up failing and laughed softly. "With what we've been doing. we're both bad girls."

To her surprise, Yuki looked away and leaned up on her arm. Her light colored hair curtained to block her face from her sister. Concern built up in Kanade at her twin's odd behavior. "What?"

"We have to tell mom and dad eventually..." She finally said, her eyes turning to meet her sister's.

"Yeah..." Kana agreed, biting her lip.

"So how much should we tell our parents?"

"I don't know, Yuki-chan."

Kanade sat up and hugged her sister, burying her face into her sister's hair. They stood embracing for several moments before Yukino spoke.

"Which do you think will surprise them more? That we're sleeping together or that we're lesbians?"

Kanade's eyebrow twitched again. "Haven't I told you about asking weird questions like that?"

Her sister pouted and with a sigh, Kanade kissed the pouting lips.

"Let's just get ready to leave."

"In a bit..." Yukino tackled her sister back, kissing her passionately.

In Kanade's dreams, the fox always attacked the badger at the end like this.

**-End-**


End file.
